Voltron! With six lions?
by Solangelo21
Summary: So, this is a Voltron/PJO/HOO crossover AU. Yes, there are six lions. The full description is inside. WARNING: boyXboy don't like don't read. May turn to M. I'M FINISHING MY OTHER STORY FIRST BUT PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO or Voltron.**

 **OK, let me explain how this story starts of, and what's different in it to cannon.**

 **First of, Nico and Will are still Demigods, but Bianca and Maria are still alive, as all of Nico's family (Nico, Bianca, Maria) went into the Lotus Casino, so are still alive.**

 **Nico and Pidge are childhood friends, from when he left the casino, So he knows that she is a girl as he knew here before Matt and her dad went on the mission with Shiro.**

 **They met when Nico was 10 and Pidge was 9. In the story, Pidge is 13, Nico is 14, Will is 15, and Lance, Hunk and Keith are 16 (Shiro's 21).**

 **Will and Hunk are childhood friends, and met when Will's mum died, Hunk's family adopted Will, so they're basically brothers.**

 **At the Galaxy Garrison, Nico and Pidge normally hang out, and Lance, Hunk and Will normally hang out.**

 **Will is working in medical.**

 **Nico and Lance are fighter pilots.**

 **Hunk is an engineer.**

 **Pidge is a**

 **Pidge, Lance and Hunk are still a team for training, while Nico works with two other people, and Will is in medical.**

 **Bianca goes to Camp Half-Blood, and both her and Nico have been claimed as children of Hades, Will also goes to camp in the summer, and Hunk's family knows that he is a Demigod. Will has also been claimed.**

 **This is set during season 1 of Voltron, and just before the Titan war. (During book 4) (Bianca goes with Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Rachel instead of Nico.) (Bianca goes to camp full time, where's Nico only goes in the summer.)**

 **Review if you would like me to write this.**

 **By the way, there are six lions in this:**

 **Blue- Lance**

 **Red- Keith**

 **Black- Shiro**

 **Green- Pidge**

 **Yellow- Hunk**

 **Aqua- Nico**

 **Will doesn't have a lion. Yet…**

 **Here's chapter one:**

 **This takes place in the first episode of season one and book 4, battle of the labyrinth.**

 **Nico POV**

Nico looked around for his friend, it was the end of another disappointing day, and he was ready to go to bed, but he had promised Pidge he would meet her.

"Nico! Over here!" A voice yelled from behind him.

I turned to see my best friend, Pidge, walking towards me.

"Hey Pidge, what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
"Follow me." And with that, she turned around, and, grabbing my wrist, dragged me of to kill me.

I'm joking!  
"What is it Pidge?" I ask once we're outside our dorm room.

Normally, we wouldn't be allowed to share a room, as I'm a boy and she's a girl, but the Galaxy Garrison thinks that Pidge is a boy (because she told them she is), and so, we're allowed to share a room.

It's not like we'd do anything anyway, she's like a younger sister to me.

"So, you know how Matt and my dad went on that mission with Shiro?" She asked, turning to me with a rucksack and a notebook.

"Yeah, they all went MIA, right?"

Pidge nodded, before thrusting the notebook into my hands.

"Um, what do I do with this?"  
"Sit down, we have to wait until lights out anyway."  
I sat down on my bed (which was the bottom bunk, Pidge has a way of convincing people), and braced myself for a speech worthy of Athena, or Annabeth, you pick.

"So, I've been monitoring alien chatter, and- "  
"Wait a second, aliens?" I said, had she found a Greek monster or something?

"Well, yeah, I think so, but anyway, as I was saying, I've been monitoring that, and one word keeps coming up, Voltron. You got any idea what that is?"  
"No," I racked my brains, "Never heard of it."  
"Lights out!" Came a shout from down the corridor, and all the lights turned out simultaneously.

"Time to go." Pidge said, and I stood up.

"Go where?"  
"To the roof."

 **Lance POV**

"Come on Hunk, it'll be fun!" I cried, trying to convince my best friend that my idea was a good one.

"Hmm, I don't know… what do you think Will?" Hunk turned to his brother, well adopted brother but, who really cares?

"Sure, if you guys want to. But don't expect me to pick up any girls with you Lance."

"Yeah, yeah, we both know that you're head over heals over di Angelo anyway Will, there's no need to remind us."  
"Shush! He might here us."

"Yes Will, I'm sure Nico will hear us from his dorm room. Now come _on_. Let's go get Pidge and Nico, so we can hit the city!"  
"Shut your mouth Lance, or someone will hear us." Hunk said, before both him and Will followed me to Pidge's dorm.

We snuck past a few people patrolling the corridors, and after hiding by some bins for a few minutes, finally made it to Pidge and Nico's dorm, only to see them sneaking out of it themselves, Pidge with a backpack, Nico with a notebook.

"Where are they going?" Hunk whispered.

"I've got no idea." Will whispered back.

"Well then, nothing to do but follow them." I said quietly, before sneaking off after them.

"Wait up!" Will and Hunk whisper-yelled, walking quickly to catch up to me.

We followed them up some stairs, and some more, and some more, until, eventually, we reached the roof.

"What are they doing up here?" I wondered.

"Who knows." Will said, and we watched as Pidge opened his bag, and started to set up a load of equipment, while Nico sat down next to him, and started looking through the notebook.

Then, when pidge was done, he sat down next to Nico, and put on some headphones.

After a few minutes, he gave them to Nico, and watched his face intently.

They started talking, but they were too far away to hear.

I started walking forwards, and Hunk and Will joined me, soon, we were standing behind them, but by now, they had stopped taking, and were taking it in turns to listen to the headphones or monitor the laptop.

"You two come up here to rock out?" I asked, making them both jump around, and I noticed how Nico's hand went to his silver skull ring that he always wore.

"What are you doing up here?!" Pidge exclaimed, jumping up and glaring at us. (Mainly me)

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied.

Pidge stayed quiet for a moment, before sighing in relent.

"Fine, basically, I've been monitoring interstellar radio chatter, and one word keeps coming up." He grabbed the notebook from Nico, who just rolled his eyes, and was about to speak again when I interrupted her.

"Wait, interstellar, do you mean aliens?!"  
"Yes, I do mean- Hunk! Do not touch my equipment!" He slapped Hunk's hand and went back to speaking.

"Well, anyway, they keep mentioning one thing, 'Voltron'." Pidge thrust the notebook into our faces, before slapping Hunk's hand away from his laptop again.

"I told you to stop touching my stuff!"  
Hunk merely grumbled, sitting down next to Will.

"Do you think- "But whatever Will was going to say, I guess we'd never know, as at that moment, an alarm went off, and someone started speaking.

"Attention students, this Is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niener. Repeat: all students are to remain in barracks until further notice.

"What's going on? Is it an asteroid?" I asked, "A very, very big asteroid?"  
"It's a ship." Nico and Will said at the same time.

"And not one of ours." Hunk added.

"No." Pidge agreed "It's one of theirs."

We watched as the ship hit the ground not too far away from us.

"We should go look at it." Nico said.

"Yeah." Will, Pidge and I agreed, while Hunk started saying how it would be easier and safer to sneak back inside and have a midnight feast.

Pidge and Nico packed the stuff back into the bag, and we all headed out towards the crash.

When we got to the crash site, the Garrison were already there, and they had set up a tent-thing around the ship.

"Too many guards," Pidge said, "If we want to see what's inside, then I'll have to hack into the cameras…" He started to fiddle with some device, before setting it up to his laptop.

"Got it!" He said a few moments later, and the screen flashed to life.

It was quite a plain room, and all it had was a computer, a bed, and 4 people.

Three of those people were wearing hazmat suits, and the other was tied down on the bed, he looked quite familiar, but I couldn't place it, which was weird, because, how many people do you meet who have a metal arm?

Pidge turned up the volume and we started to listen.

" _Hey! What are you doing!" The guy on the bed said._

" _Calm down Shiro, we're just keeping you quarantined until we run some tests."  
"You have to listen to me! They destroy worlds!" 'Shiro' struggled against his bonds, "Aliens are coming!"_

"That's Shiro!" I said, "The pilot of the Kerberos mission! That guy's my hero!"

"Guess he's not dead in space after all…" Hunk said.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Pidge said, sounding puzzled.

" _Do you know how long you've been gone?" One of the hazmat people said._

" _I don't know, months, years, look, there's no time. Aliens are coming for a weapon, they're probably already on their way. They'll destroy us. We have to find Voltron."_

"Voltron!" Pidge exclaimed.

" _Sir take a look at this," A different hazmat said. "It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic."_

" _Put him under until we know what that thing can do."_

" _Don't put me under! No! There's no time!"_

"They didn't ask about the rest of the crew." Pidge sounded downcast for some reason.

"What are they doing? That guy's a legend." I said.

"We have to go in and get him." Will said.

"I hate to be the voice of reason, always, but weren't we watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?" Hunk said.

"That was before we had proper motivation." Nico said.

"We could tunnel in?" I suggested.

"Or wear hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs." Pidge said.

"Or, we could dress up like cooks, head back to the dorms, sneak into commissary- little late-night snack." Hunk said.

"No." Lance said.

"What we need is a distraction." Will said.

Suddenly, explosions were going of behind the tent-thing.

Being human, we all screamed.

I once again noticed how Nico's hand went to his ring.

"What is it? Is it the aliens? Are they here? They got here so quick!" Hunk said.

"No," Pidge said, "those explosions were a distraction, for him." He pointed to a small figure heading towards the tent-thing.

"The Garrisons heading towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side."

I picked up the night-vision goggles and looked at the figure as it stopped by a rock.

Was that, no, it couldn't be, the guy moved, and, it was!

Keith!

"No way! Oh, he is _not_ going to beat us in there!" I cried, "That guy is always trying to one-up me!"

And with that, I started to walk towards the slope.

"Who is it?" Hunk asked.  
"Keith!" I yelled back to him.

"Who?" Pidge, Will and Nico asked, Pidge already had his backpack on his shoulders.  
"Are you sure?" Hunk sounded so disbelieving.

"Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!"

"Who's Keith?" Nico Will and Pidge asked again.

We all slid down the slope and ran towards the tent-thing and Keith.

 **A/N- Hi! So, I have a new update thingy, and here it is!**

 **Voltron! With six lions?- Wednesday. Either once or twice a fortnight.**

 **Demigods at Hogwarts XD- Sunday/Monday. Either once or twice a fortnight.**

 **So yeah, it may take me a while to get into this properly. So sorry in advance about that.**

 **Please tell me what you think of this story, and review/PM me if you want me to continue.**

 **Thank you to '** **Brooklyn Daughter of Artemis' for following/favouriting this story!**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **-Solangelo21**


	2. Authors note

Hi! So, I'm sorry for not saying this sooner, but I'm going to finish my other book, and the trilogy it's in, before continuing with this story. Sorry again, but please tell me if you want me to continue this story after I'm done with the other one.


End file.
